A complete assembly for moving and positioning a cable is shown within FIG. 7. The assembly is comprised of a control member a, the important portion of which is shown with the remainder extending to a position where the movement of the cable can be remotely controlled. The portion of the control member shown is comprised of a planer band of material which includes a downwardly pointing planer portion and an upwardly curled portion thus forming a J-shaped member and providing a receiving slot b. The J-shaped control member a is positioned between an abutment d which forms the end of the cable and a coiled return spring f which encircles the cable c and extends to the locking or fixing member e.
As can be seen within FIG. 7, the cable c fits within the receiving slot d and movement of the control member a against the abutment d can move the cable c in a leftward direction. Another embodiment of this device is shown within FIGS. 8 and 9. As seen within FIG. 8, a stopper g which is similar in size and shape to the cable end abutment d is positioned between the control member a and the return spring f. The stopper g facilitates the one-handed insertion of the cable c into the receiving slot b by providing the additional space h which space is in excess of that needed for the entire width of the control member a to fit between the stopper g and the cable end abutment d.
A cross-sectional view of the control member shown in FIG. 8 is shown within FIG. 9. In FIG. 9, a bell-shape clip member i can be clearly seen. This clip member is positioned around the J-shaped control member a. The clip i includes one end which extends into the receiving slot b. The clip i is flexible so that the cable c may be forced against the clip i at the opening of the receiving slot b and then forced past the end of the clip i into the bottom of the receiving slot b after which the clip i flexes back into position. Accordingly, the clip i holds the cable c within the receiving slot b preventing the cable from moving out of the slot during cable movement.
Devices such as those shown within FIGS. 7, 8 and 9 do not hold the cable c securely against the sides of the receiving slot b. Accordingly, the cable moves excessively causing excessive wear on the cable and eventual breakage of the cable. Further, due to the manner in which the cable c is positioned within the control member a the cable end abutment d acts as a fulcrum when the control member is used to move the cable which provides excessive pressure at the point between the cable end d and the adjoining cable portion c thus making breakage likely. Further, due to the configuration and structure of the components, it is somewhat difficult to insert the cable into the receiving slot b with one hand, a procedure which is desireable in connection with the use of such assemblies. Although the insertion of the cable into the receiving slot b is somewhat facilitated by the structure shown within FIGS. 8 and 9 these configurations do not securely hold the cable against the sides of the receiving slot so that wear and tear on the cable is inevitable. Further, the need for the space h provides for some inherent inaccuracies in the movement of the cable in that the control member can be moved a small distance without any effect on the cable movement. In addition, it should be pointed out that the bell-shaped clip i may be difficult to position correctly on the J-shaped control member a. Further, it is somewhat difficult to product such clips i having the exact requirements with respect to size, shape and flexibility.
In view of the various disadvantages of the devices as shown within FIGS. 7, 8 and 9, there is clearly a need for control member which can be readily manufactured and used to move and position cable and which overcomes the disadvantages of the above-described devices.